La fièvre au corps
by JessieTrager
Summary: La source apprend la trahison de Balthazar et décide de se venger en s'en prenant a celle qu'il aime . Cela devait être le plan parfait , il avait tout prévu , tout sauf une chose ...


**La fiévre au corps **

_La source apprend la trahison de balthazar et decide de se venger en s'en prenant a sa préciseuse sorciére . Pour cela il fait appel a une tres ancienne sorciére a qui il ordonne de préparer un élixir de passion . Bien plus puissant qu'un filtre d'amour , il expose la personne qui l'ingére a ressentir une passion , un désir tel , que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance , jusqu'a quelle se consume totalement par le feu . _

_C'était le plan parfait , la meilleure vengeance qui sois a un détail pret , que même la source n'avait pu prévoir ._

L'antre était sombre et humide , il y régnait un profond sentiment d'oppression . Tellement de douleur , de peine , de colére , de haine , de rage habitait ses lieux . Mais elle ne devait pas oublier ou elle se trouvait et surtout qui l'avais fait venir .

La source en personne c'était déplacer jusqu'a son repére , c'était que l'affaire devait être grave . Il y avait bien longtemps quelle ne l'avait pas vu et que cette derniere n'avait fait appel a ses services .

- " On dit que tu es la meilleure ! j'espére pour toi que c'est vrai ... " Tranchante la voix de la source resonna contre les parois .

- " Je le suis ... " acquiessa t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraitre blesser qu'il ne les pas reconnu . Il y avait tellement longtemps et il avait tellement changer .

Elle avait ôter sa capuche , dévoilant ses traits informe et hideux . Elle eu du mal a ne rien laisser paraitre de son dégout .

- " Je veux que tu me prépares un filtre de passion ... " Elle se mordit violament la langue de peur de laisser échapper une objection .

Il n'était donc pas venu pour elle , bien sur que non , il n'était plus " lui " depuis longtemps . Il ne se souvenait plus .

- " Un de mes plus puissant démon m'a trahis pour les beau yeux d'une sorciére ... une Halliwell ... " Précisa t-il comme si cela rendait la trahisson encore plus dur a supporter . " Je veux que tu lui fasses boire ta mixture , je veux que le désir l'aveugle , jusqu'a la consumer entierement ..."

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée , le désir était fragile , imprévisible , dangereux . Il ne fallait pas jouer avec . Elle le savait mieux que personne pour en avoir était elle-même la victime des siécles plutôt .

Mais elle se garda bien de la prévenir , cette derniere aurait ce quelle voudra et elle en paierait le prix , il y a avait toujours un prix a payer.

- " Je suis la pour te servir ... " murmura t-elle dans une réverence .

- " Combien de temps te faut-il ? " demanda t-il dans un approximatif sourire , qui ressemblait plus a une grimace , croissant ses pattes informes .

- " A peine quelques heures ... " répondit-elle en baissant les yeux .

- " Parfait ! " On aurait presque dit qu'il était heureux , si ce n 'était la lueur cruelle qui brillait dans ses orbes noires .

Elle s'éclipsa jusqu'a son repére , aprés une derniére réverence . Elle avait besoin de quelques instant pour se remettre , les larmes n'étaient pas digne d'elle , mais c'était pourtant ce quelle avait envie de faire , pleurer . Se rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer comme une petite-fille .

Elle n'en n'avait pourtant pas le loisir , pas le temps de se laissez aller a ses émotions , elle devait se dépecher de rassembler tout les ingredients dont elle aurait besoin .

- " Es tu prêtes ? " Plongée dans ses souvenirs , elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver , manquant de lacher la fiole du passage .

- " Oui ... " acquiessa t-elle en le regardant exculter de joie , comme un gamin qui viendrait de faire une bonne farce .

Elle le redoutait plus que tout , sa colére , son indifferance . Elle avait fait des choses dans sa vie dont elle n'était pas fiére , mais elle ne pouvait permettre a la source d'aneantir le pouvoir des trois . Elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau responsable de la mort d'un clan de sorciere .

Elle devait trouver un moyen de contrer ses projets , même si elle devait elle aussi en payer le prix .

- " Maintenant je veux que tu t'arranges pour en faire boire a cette sorciére , debrouille toi comme tu veux , mais n'échoue pas ..." Elle se contenta d'acquiessais en baissant piteusement la tête .

Elle venait de trouver l'unique moyen quelle avait de le contrer . La source lui avait donner une ordre , elle devait lui obeir . Mais malgrés tout ce dernier avait fait une erreur , a aucun moment elle n'avait préciser son prénom . Elle pouvait donc se permettre une légere modification , elle allait bien donner la fiole a boire a une sorciére , mais cela ne serait pas a celle qu'il croyait .

Aprés un rapide changement vestimentaire , elle rangea la fiole dans son sac a main et s'éclipsa dans une ruelle de San Francisco . Au détour d'une rue , apparut enfin la personne quelle attendait .

Elle avançait vers elle d'un pas sur , la démarche assurée , regardant droit devant elle , perdu dans ses pensées . Il émanait d'elle une tel force , un tel pouvoir , quelle su quelle avait fait le bon choix , l'ainée des soeurs Halliwell serait parfaite . Elle l'a suivit une partie de la journée , attendant le meilleure moment . Il se présenta enfin quand cette derniére fit une halte en fin de journée au club de sa soeur .

Elle profita d'un instant d'inatention de cette derniére et versa discrétement le liquide dans son verre . Les effets ne devraient pas tarder a se faire sentir . Elle allait se sentir exaltait , heuphorique . Elle aurait bientôt envie de séduire , puis bien plus qu'une envie , cela deviendrait un besoin jusqu'a quelle ne puisse rien contrôler . Et plus elle lutterait , plus elle se sentirait mal .

La mort ne pouvait être que sa délivrence , a moins quelle ne se laisse allez , quelle laisse son désir prendre le pas sur sa raison . Et cela ne serait que possible qu'avec une seule personne , une seule et unique , Cole .

La source allait être folle de rage , peut-être même déciderait-elle de la tuer , mais aprés tout peut-être étais ce , ce quelle rechercher .


End file.
